CJ the Otter
Biography Cameron Jacob Joe-Andy Otter (also known as CJ) (born January 27th) is Samuel the Otter's another counterpart and imaginary twin brother from Another Lake Hoohaw. He is also Marilou's genderbent counterpart. Appearance He is an orange otter with black hair combed down and wears an 80's style jean jacket and a yellow and blue striped T-Shirt underneath. He is also barefoot like Marilou. Personality Unlike Samuel, he is caring and polite, albeit somewhat shy and timid around some people. He is also very athletic, excelling at sports including baseball, basketball, football, soccer, etc. Like Marilou, he is a fan of The Wuzzles and Popples. He is obsessed with any 1980s-related franchises appealing to males such as Transformers, Gobots, He-Man, ThunderCats, G.I. Joe, etc. His obsession with Transformers developed a friendship between himself, Satoko Samo, and Maria Tachimi. In addition to sports, he enjoys playing video games in his spare time, particularly those from the golden age of arcade video games. However, unlike sports, he is only a novice at video games. Quotes You like Transformers too, Satoko? that's fine, I've seen girls like what I like, You're weird and we still love you, My favorite is the G1 series, yours? ~ CJ to Satoko upon discovering her playing with Transformers in her room. I think Pandeaver is my favorite Wuzzle. I like the Sports Popples the best. ~ CJ talking to his female counterpart Marilou. Please, Another Nicole. Just try something new. ~ CJ encouraging Another Nicole to start liking boy stuff. Another Nicole, I have never been so ashamed to like things appeal to boys, you have been attacking and whining at the woman and forcing your interests down her throat, I expected better from you, you are whining and hurting her because she is different. Maria, you and I have a lot in common when it comes to interests. ~ CJ with Maria Tachimi. Of all the people that such cruel people have hurt, a 23-year old Taiwanese man who died in Hiroshima?, thrree Chinese kids, but a 8-year old CHILD?! Now, that's over the top, reason? she was a tomboy, as a result, her parents, her grandpa, and even her old male classmates began using toys appeal to males to appease her soul, when her old classmate, Joseph visited the base, she recongized him and gave him a hug, me and her, we like playing our toys, Samantha also developed a friendship with her, she's very cute and nice, why did they do that to her? she just likes something different, that's all! ~ CJ on Maria. I'm sorry, but despite her claims, Hazel doesn't seem all that nice. She annoyed me too much and shoved My Little Pony and Disney Princess down my throat. ~ CJ on Hazel Newbury. I love me some 8-bit games, even though I'm only a novice at playing them. I'm better at actual sports. Trivia *He owns an NES, an Atari 2600, a collection of Game & Watch games, and arcade cabinets of Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., Galaga, Frogger, Pengo, Kangaroo, Q*Bert, Space Ace, Ms. Pac-Man, Mappy, Dig Dug, and BurgerTime. *His favorite TV shows are the G1 Transformers ''series, ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, ThunderCats, G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, You Can't Do That on Television, The A-Team, Saturday Supercade, and the 1982 ''Pac-Man ''cartoon. Category:Heroes Category:Another Counterparts Category:Genderbent Counterparts Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Males Category:People born in January Category:People born in 2003 Category:Otters Category:People born in 2004 Category:People born in 2005